Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
Aqua is one of the main protagonists in the video game series, Kingdom Hearts. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aqua VS Ahsoka Tano * Aqua vs. Arturia Pendragon/Saber (By Palantian) * Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet (Completed by Shadow7615 & Chesknight) * Foreteller Ava vs Aqua (By Zinniax-13) * Aqua vs. Korra * Aqua VS Lightning * Aqua VS Lucina (Abandoned) * Aqua VS Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc) * Aqua vs. Noel (Abandoned) * Aqua vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Tsubaki Yayoi VS Aqua (By Commander Ghost) * Aqua vs Twilight Sparkle (Completed) * X vs Aqua * Zoey Sunslinger vs Aqua Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Discord (My Little Pony) * Dormammu (Marvel) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) * Elesis (Elsword) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Saber (Artoria Pendragon) * Asuna Yuuki History Coming to the Land of Departure, Aqua was an apprentice of the Keyblade Master Eraqus who named her Keyblade Master instead of her fellow apprentice Terra. When Terra and Ventus left their world without warning, Aqua is given orders to deal with the sudden appearance of creatures called Unversed in countless worlds and to keep an eye on Terra. Eventually, after their mentor was murdered by his fellow pupil Xehanort, Aqua joined Terra and Ventus to face him in a historic clash that cost the young Keyblade Master her two friends and resulted with her ending up in the Realm of Darkness to constantly fight the Heartless. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Aqua *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Best Friend of Ventus and Terra *Also known as the Dancing Waters Forming Bonds *Successor of Keyblade Master Eraqus *Most Balanced Fighter between Terra and Ventus Keyblades *Rainfell **Aqua's initial Keyblade **Originiates from the Realm of Light **Strength: +2 **Magic: +2 **Length: Short **Critical Rate: 25% **Damage: x1.2 **Can Change Rainfell into Different Keyblades by attaching a different Keychain to it *Stormfell **An Upgraded Version of Rainfell **Strength: +5 **Magic: +4 **Length: Medium **Crticial Rate: 50% **Damage: x1.35 **Achieved through attaching the Tokken of the Stormfell Keyblade Keychain to Rainfell **Enables Aqua to transform Stormfell into a Keyblade Glider and travel between worlds **Keyblade Glider enables flight *Destiny's Embrace **Strength: +3 **Magic: +3 **Length: Short **Critical Rate: 75% **Damage: x1.35 **Achieved through attaching the Tokken of the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade Keychain to Rainfell *Brightcrest **Strength: +4 **Magic: +7 **Length: Long **Crticial Rate: 75% **Damage: x1.5 **Achieved through attaching the Tokken of the Brightcrest Keyblade Keychain to Rainfell *Master's Defender **Strength: +7 **Magic: +7 **Length: Long **Critical Rate: Unknown **Damage: Unknown **Originally wielded by Master Eraqus until he passed it on to Aqua Deck Command Attack *Magic Hour **Teleports above an enemy and dives down generating a single pillar of light **Can strike Target and Strike Multiple Enemies **Has a Maximum Level of 5 **Fill Aqua's Command Gauge by 10% *Barrier Surge **Forms a Barrier around the User and rushes forward at an Enemy **Deflects Attacks and Projectiles **Has a Maximum Level of 3 **Fill Aqua's Command Gauge by 10% *Wishing Edge **A Jump Attack that Strikes Three Times **Has a Maximum Level of 3 **Fill Aqua's Command Gauge by 15% *Time Splicer **Locks everything with the User's Radius in a Time Freeze **User teleports from Enemy to Enemy striking them multiple times **Has a Maximum Level of 6 **Fills Aqua's command Gauge by 6% **Used by Aqua and Ventus Magic *Triple Firaga **Fires Three Fireballs at a Targets **Fireballs home in on the Target **Has a Maximum Level of 4 **Fill Aqua's Command Gauge by 15% *Triple Blizzaga **Fires Three Chunks of Ice at a Targets **Can Potentially strike Multiple Times **Has a Maximum Level of 4 **Fill Aqua's Command Gauge by 10% *Thundaga Shot **Fires a Bolt of Lightnign at Enemies **Shocks other Nearby Opponents upon connecting **Has a Maxmium Level of 4 **Fill Aqua's Command Gauge by 10% *Seeker Mine *Munny Magnet *Energy Magnet *D-Link Magnet *Glacier *Ice Barrage *Firaga Burst *Raging Storm Movement Defense Command Styles Shotlocks Keyblade Armor Feats *Passed the Mark of Mastery Exam becoming a Keyblade Master *Is Among the Best Magic Users in the Kingdom Hearts Universe being only Second to Master Xehanort *Defeated Dragon Maleficent along side Prince Philip *Defeated Hades and the Ice Colossus *Defeated Ventus-Vanitas along side Mickey Mouse *Defeated Terra-Xehanort *Survived in the Realm of Darkness of over 10 years. Flaws *Aqua's Attack and Magic Deck Command's have a Reload Time before she can use them again *Aqua's Shotlocks have a limited time to lock on *Aqua's Command Styles can only be used once her Command Gauge has been used *Despite their power, Keyblades can be damaged and even broken *Keyblade Armor can be damaged to the point of breaking *Without a Keyblade, Aqua is unable to utilize her abilities *If Aqua succumbs to Darkness, she is unable to return to Normal on her own Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Size Changers Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Armored Characters Category:Darkness Users